Nueva Idea, Viejo Régimen
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Como héroe hay que enfrentarse a todo tipo de criminales, un trabajo intenso y que requiere mucho cuidado. Pero al tratar de ayudar de un modo mas directo uno puede encontrarse con una perspectiva mucho mas peligrosa. El poder puede no resultar muy grato.


Hola a todos, eh aquí iniciando el año con una nueva historia que escribiré en conjunto con el autor packool. Esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen sus comentarios. Feliz año nuevo.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo del Poder.

Política. Era una palabra que hacía ya varios años no se utilizaba en la Ciudad Milagro. Tanto tiempo de delitos y crímenes sin fin habían provocado que a los habitantes de dicho lugar ya no les interesara en lo más mínimo si tenían lideres o representantes de esta índole. Muchos ya ni tomaban en cuenta al presidente municipal Rodríguez, quien también se encontraba más que harto de su puesto.

¿Qué caso tenía ser el gobernante de la región si ya nadie respetaba su autoridad? Antes el pueblo se arrodillaba ante sus pies pero ahora era poco más que un plebeyo cualquiera. En cierto modo entendía por qué pasaba eso, los súper villanos prosperaban y él no había hecho nada para erradicar esa ola de infamia a pesar de ser su responsabilidad.

Ya casi no había héroes, muchos se habían retirado o en su defecto, habían elegido cambiar de bando. Ya solo quedaban personajes como White Pantera y los Gemelos Águila Dorada, aunque ahora todos sabían que estos últimos no eran más que farsantes que se aprovechaban de la ciudad para sus propios fines.

La corrupción y la inseguridad habían llegado a tal grado que muchos se habían ido. Ahora la ciudad era considerada como el peor lugar para vivir en todo el país y los altos mando presidenciales ya la daban por un caso perdido. Nadie se preocuparía mas por ayudar a ese recóndito sitio en medio del desierto, donde el más inocente y adorable niño podía ser capaz de apuñalar a otro para quitarle sus pertenecías.

Rodolfo Rivera era uno de los pocos que se preocupaban por esta situación. No solo por el hecho de vivir en un lugar tan decaído, sino porque sabía la repercusión que eso podría tener en su hijo. Manny aún estaba en la incógnita de querer ser bueno o malo y si las cosas seguían como tal, lo más probable es que su hijo se volviera un jefe de la mafia antes del gran héroe que su padre siempre había soñado que fuera.

No podía permitir que eso siguiera así. Él siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás pero comprendía que un solo héroe no podría con eso. Las cosas ya no eran como antes donde el pueblo adoptaba un ideal y luchaba por él. No, ahora había que actuar con mayor precisión, con más inteligencia. La ciudad necesitaba un líder que pusiera el ejemplo, que enfrentara al crimen y convocara a la ciudadanía para hacer lo mismo.

Jamás había imaginado dedicarse a la política de niño, realmente en su juventud nunca le interesó demasiado, no obstante, había jurado hacer lo que fuera para combatir el mal y luego de meses y meses de analizar la situación entendía que esta era quizás la única solución que le quedaba. Sabía de sobra que no sería nada fácil, primero debía lograr que en la ciudad aceptara tener nuevamente elecciones.

Cuando Rodolfo le explicó el plan a su familia, todos se quedaron anonadados. No era la primera vez que algo así pasara por la mente del héroe, pero esta era por mucho la idea más extraña que hubiera conferido. Granpapi no tardó en comenzar a burlarse alegando que lo que su hijo pretendía era una reverenda estupidez.

Por otro lado, a Manny no le había parecido una idea tan descabellada. Cierto era que no esperaba escuchar eso de su padre, pero en realidad le gustaba la idea de que Rodolfo compitiera por algún puesto político. A pesar de ser tan joven, el muchacho se daba cuenta de toda la infamia que consumía a la política de su ciudad, y el hecho de que su padre, un héroe, quisiera hacer algo al respecto lo llenaba de orgullo.

-¿Sabes, papá?, no sé cómo se te ocurrió esto que nos comentas… pero me parece genial que lo hagas- le dijo Manny a su padre esa noche, cuando Granpapi ya se había ido a dormir.

-¿Lo dices en serio mijo?, creí que pensabas igual que tu abuelo y supondrías que esto es una tontería- dijo Rodolfo.

-No, papá, para nada. Al contrario, desde que Rodríguez dejó de tomarle importancia a su trabajo la ciudad ha ido de mala en peor. No soy un experto en el tema, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que este lugar necesita algo más que súper héroes para que esté bien- siguió Manny –Creo también que ya es tiempo de que alguien haga un cambio… y ese alguien me encantaría que fueras tu-

A Rodolfo le dio mucho gusto escuchar eso por parte de su hijo. Ahora más que nunca le demostraba toda la confianza y el cariño que le tenía. Este nuevo camino que estaba tomando conllevaba con él muchas burlas e insultos, quizás muchos más enemigos que los que ya tenía, pero al menos ya se había ganado el respeto y el apoyo de la persona que más le importaba, Manny.

Fue así como el plan dio inicio, una nueva etapa se originaba. La moneda ya estaba en el aire y ambos Rivera estaban más que decididos, listos ya para ir por todo o nada. Casi no durmieron por conversar sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, ya que tenían muy en claro que las buenas intenciones no serían suficientes, necesitarían promocionarse y llegar a los ciudadanos de la Ciudad Milagro.

La mañana llegó y desde muy temprano Mann y Rodolfo salieron de casa rumbo al palacio municipal. A nadie le sorprendió cuando ambos Rivera llegaron, no era la primera vez que White Pantera iba a ese lugar. Lo que nadie sabía era que esta vez no se presentaba en calidad de héroe.

Estaban nerviosos, no en balde estaban haciendo algo que nadie se había atrevido en años y no sabía que respuestas tendrían los ciudadanos ante este nuevo acontecimiento. Llegaron a un amplio vestíbulo donde una bella y joven mujer se encontraba detrás de un escritorio realizando sus labores habituales.

-Buenos días, Irma- saludó Rodolfo llegando hasta el escritorio.

-Señor Rivera, muy buenos días- respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa –¿Viene a ver al señor Rodríguez?-

-Sí, tengo algo muy importante que decirle- contestó Rodolfo.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo le aviso que está usted aquí- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias- terminó Rodolfo dirigiéndose a un sillón cercano y tomando asiento junto a su hijo mientras el presidente municipal los recibía.

Unos minutos después la secretaria les indicó que podían pasar. Ambos Rivera agradecieron y entraron a la oficina de Rodríguez. El hombre se encontraba sentado revisando unos documentos y con expresión cansada. Sin duda estaba muy estresado y por consiguiente casi no prestó atención a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días, señor presidente municipal- saludó cortésmente Rodolfo.

-¿Qué quieres, Rivera?, más vale que sea rápido- señaló Rodríguez –Tengo mucho trabajo por delante-

-Se ve bastante cansado- comentó Rodolfo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté?, este trabajo es lo peor que me ha sucedido. La ciudad se está hundiendo cada vez más- dijo Rodríguez.

-¿Si tanto le molesta porque no se retira?-

-Ja, como si fuera tan fácil. Nadie quiere mi puesto, y sin un reemplazo los altos mandos del país no me dejarán irme-

Rodolfo sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar esto ultimo.

-Bueno, no sufra mas, señor presidente- dijo –Ya tiene a su reemplazo-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién podría querer ser presidente municipal en este nido de ratas?-

-Yo señor, yo estoy dispuesto a tomar el cargo- dijo finalmente Rodolfo.

Rodríguez guardó silencio unos segundos para luego romper en carcajadas. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero luego entendió que White Pantera no bromeaba.

-Jajaja, Rodolfo, que buena puntada. Me hacía falta algo de risa- dijo Rodríguez.

-No es ninguna broma, señor, quiero el puesto- dijo Rodolfo decidido.

-Mira, no te ofendas pero se necesita alguien más… ¿Cómo decirlo?... capaz- dijo Rodríguez.

-¡¿Insinúa que no soy capaz?- exclamó Rodolfo indignado.

-No, no lo tomes así. Eres un buen tipo, siempre buscas el bien común y la justicia y todo eso…-

-¡Exacto!, ¡Por eso estoy seguro de poder desempeñar una buena labor!-

-No has entendido, Rodolfo… alguien como tu jamás podría sobrevivir a esto- contestó Rodríguez.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-No se trata de quien es el más bueno… sino el más hábil- dijo Rodríguez –Yo se lo que te digo, mejor quédate como héroe. La política te comerá vivo y luego te escupirá-

-¿Cómo saberlo si no lo intento?-

-Te conozco y justo por eso te digo que no te metas en esto. Aquí suceden cosas que es mejor que nunca sepas. Crees que lo sabes todo de este mundo pero solo has visto la fachada, lo que ellos quieren que veas… una vez adentro no puedes salir… créeme, no quieres eso- dijo Rodríguez.

-Si tan terrible es entonces mejor para usted. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de liberarse de todo eso. Le aseguro que yo si traeré a esta ciudad el orden y la disciplina que tanta falta hace- dijo Rodolfo triunfante.

Rodríguez lo vio de un modo serio pero compasivo, casi paternal incluso. Se quitó los anteojos y empezó a limpiarlos.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo cuando comencé con esto. Se lo que piensas de mi, que soy un idiota, corrupto y desobligado. Un ladrón que usa sus influencias para sacarle al pueblo lo que se me antoje sin recibir castigo alguno… y lo soy, no lo niego- explicó Rodríguez tranquilamente.

-Yo jamás pensaría eso de usted…- intentó decir Rodolfo pero el presidente lo interrumpió.

-No soy pendejo, Rivera. Además no hay problema, no lo tomo como algo personal, todo el mundo piensa eso de mí y con mucha razón. Pero así como me ves en mis tiempos tenía ideales, buenas intenciones. Yo quería ser presidente municipal para limpiar las calles, darle al necesitado lo que le faltara, ser un buen líder- tomó una pausa y suspiró –Pero al final entendí que no se puede… no en este país-

-Si se puede señor… solo hace falta alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerlo-

-No vas a poder, Rodolfo. Además me caes bien, te estimo y no quiero que cometas una estupidez-

-Tenga fe en mi, señor… además admítalo, nadie más va a venir a darle la opción de retirarse. Puede negarme el derecho, tiene el poder para hacerlo… pero entonces estaría aceptando la rutina, seguir en un empleo que no lo hace feliz. Y le aseguro que algún día se arrepentirá de no haberlo hecho cuando pudo- dijo el héroe.

Rodríguez se quedó muy pensativo. Cierto era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de esa vida. Y sabía también que Rodolfo no desistiría en sus intenciones.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó.

-Completamente- respondió él.

-Una vez que inicies será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse-

-Me queda claro y lo acepto-

-Muy bien, entonces que así sea… desde mañana comenzaré a hacer los preparativos para tu campaña. Aunque no haya otros candidatos por ahora no podemos evadir la formalidad. Después de todo se supone que esto es una democracia- dijo Rodríguez.

-Mucho se lo agradezco, señor- dijo Rodolfo comenzando a retirarse, pero antes de que saliera Rodríguez lo detuvo.

-Antes de que te vayas- dijo –Quisiera sugerirte algunas cosas. Uno, te enterarás de cosas horribles… intenta no desafiarlas. Dos, no exageres con el proselitismo. Tres, ayuda al pueblo, pero no pierdas la prioridad de tus superiores… y Cuatro, se discreto, muy discreto-

-Lo haré, descuide- contestó Rodolfo saliendo junto con Manny.

Rodríguez solo se quedó mirando a la entrada con un semblante de preocupación.

-Ay Rodolfo… no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo-

Continuará…


End file.
